


[Podfic] A Wedding in Disguise

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [30]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fill, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Chamyl's summary:For the prompt: weddings
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906708
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] A Wedding in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not That Bad, When You Get Used to It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482946) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl). 



**Stream** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-A-Wedding-in-Disguise-by-Chamyl-esju5j)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/plkoc5uvtb855j5/GO_A_Wedding_in_Disguise.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[The Poplar Grove](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/20190309173200900/The_Poplar_Grove) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
